Sekaiichi Hatsukoi
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Sejak pertama melihatnya, Naruto bisa merasakan cinta menjalar dari ujung kuku. Tetapi, kapankan pandangan dari mata hitam itu beralih dari buku ke arahnya? SASUNARU! YAOI WARNING.


**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi –Naruto vers-**

**.**

**SasukexNaruto highschool AU.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::: Masashi Kishimoto and Nakamura Shuungiku. Shueisha and Kadokawa Shoten.**

**.**

**Author's Note::: Hey, gue Shiro. Fic ini diambil dari manga Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Gue suka bagian, saat Ritsu yang diam-diam mengawasi dan menyukai Masamune dari jauh. Oh, lol... Lu ga harus baca manganya kok. (animenya bakalan tayang april entar). Please drop a review~ **

**.**

**PART 1.**

**.**

Naruto mencuri-curi pandangan dari sela-sela buku di rak, untuk mencari sesosok manusia yang membuatnya bersemu setiap kali bertemu. Entah sosok itu menyadarinya atau tidak, tetapi ia sudah cukup senang mampu mengagguminya dari jauh.

Uchiha Sasuke, siswa jurusan olahraga tingkat tiga, anggota termuda dari keluarga kaya yang mempunyai Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan IT, jelas Sasuke sudah punya masa depan cemerlang diincar banyak wanita bahkan pria.

Mata dan rambutnya hitam pekat, kulit pucat dan tinggi yang ideal, lalu sex appeal yang menarik juga sifat yang pendiam menambah nilai lebih si Uchiha. Otak cerdas di atas rata-rata, nilai ketiga sempurna setelah Shikamaru dan Gaara,

Namun di mata Naruto, yang ia lihat bukanlah dari semua hal menonjol itu. Tetapi pada pribadinya yang menarik seluruh urat perasa dalam tubuh untuk menyukainya. Pada kebaikan hati, yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak sadari ada.

Tak mampu diungkapkan, baik lewat puisi ataupun hikayat, Sasuke adalah segalanya bagi Naruto. Ia adalah pusat, dan Naruto berputar di tengahnya. Setidaknya saat ini adalah keabadian baginya.

Si _Raven _duduk di atas kursi sambil menatap bosan buku di meja, di sampingnya ada Suigetsu yang juga memasang tampang kapan-sekolah-usai, "Ne, Sasuke... Tahun ini berapa cokelat yang bakalan kau dapat?"

Memicingkan mata, Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, "Shit, kau tau 'kan aku tidak suka cokelat... Entahlah, kau saja yang ambil nanti." Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau tiap valentine si Uchiha akan dibanjiri puluhan hadiah baik cokelat, permen, cake ataupun kartu ucapan dari wanita di sekolah ini, sekolah lain atau bahkan wanita yang sudah bekerja.

Mendengus pelan, "Lil' bastard... Kenapa aku? Yah... Nggak apa-apa sih, aku mau ajah kalo gratis." Suigetsu tersenyum dengan gigi tajamnya.

"Hn," dan suasana kembali diam.

Berpura-pura membuka lembaran buku di dekapan tangannya, Naruto membuang muka ke samping saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, saat keadaan perpustakaan semakin hening dan senyap membuatnya tak mampu bergerak dari titik itu.

Apa Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya?

Apa Laki-laki itu merasakan tatapannya?

Ahhh... Jantung... Berdetaklah lebih stabil... Keluh si _Blonde _putus asa.

Saat kakinya mulai bisa bergerak dari kesemutan, dengan terburu-buru ia menutup buku dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semulai. Mengambil langkah seribu, Naruto berjalan menjauh dari rak ke arah pintu keluar.

Sempat menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Sasuke masih menatap ke arahnya. "Ah..." dengan muka merah ia berlari menjauh, langkahnya berat dan kaku.

Saat sampai ke kelas, tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Kiba dan Hinata ia segera menuju mejanya dan menyembunyikan kepala dalam dekapan tangan. "Sa-suke-senpai..." ia melirihkan nama itu, yang bahkan masih membuat lidahnya kelu.

Meski senang, karena Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya, ia juga merasa sedih... Sebab jika Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ia ada di perpustakaan untuk mengawasinya, pasti keadaan akan menjadi kacau dan runyam.

Memangnya Sasuke homo? Tetapi Naruto juga tidak homo, ia masih menyukai wanita dan yakin sekali, ia tidak akan menyukai Kiba atau Shino. Eeeww...

Masih mendekap kepalanya, ia menutup mata merasakan sapuan brush pink hinggap dengan sentuhan panas di permukaan pipinya. Pada keadaan seperti inilah ia menyerah, cinta diam-diam miliknya yang entah mengapa hanya ingin ia simpan selamanya.

.

Menutup buku yang baru saja ia selesaikan, Sasuke berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Suigetsu yang menatap keluar jendela. "Apa?" tanya si gigi hiu pelan, lalu menggosok-gosok rambut abu-abunya hingga kacau.

"Kau... Tahu tidak, anak tadi?" Sasuke menghindari kontak mata Suigetsu yang tajam, walau selama ini belum pernah kalah melawannya dalam pertandingan _Glare. _

Membangkitkan ingatan, Suigetsu memegangi dagunya "Anak tadi... Uhm, anak pirang tadi?"

"Iya, matanya biru dan kulitnya kecoklatan..." tambah si _Raven_ sedikit bersemangat, membuat Suigetsu sedikit curiga namun tidak mau terlalu peduli.

"Uzumaki Naruto tingkat satu jurusan seni, kenapa emangnya?" Suigetsu nyengir lebar, ia memang sudah lama mengincar Naruto namun saat mendengar kabar bahwa anak itu ternyata punya reputasi jelek selama SMP, ia mulai menjauh. Beberapa kali ia sering melihat si _Blonde _nongkrong di perpustakaan atau atap gedung sekolah, namun ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakannya.

"Nggak... Hanya saja, kata penjaga perpustakaan dia sudah hampir membaca setengah dari jumlah buku di perpustakaan ini." Kata si Uchiha santai, membereskan buku yang ia baca sebelum berdiri dari kursi.

Diikuti oleh Suigetsu, ia berjalan keluar, "Eh? Masa? Tapi bukannya kau juga sudah membaca semua buku di perpustakaan kita ini?"

Memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong celananya, Sasuke menjawab bosan, "Iya... Tapi selama tiga tahun... Dan tahun kemarin, ayahku menyumbangkan seribu buku dengan puluhan judul berbeda ke sini... Aneh... Padahal dari penampilannya, ia tidak kelihatan seperti kutu buku..."

"Woooaaah... Baru kali ini kau berbicara sepanjang itu Sasuke!" Suigetsu menepuk punggung Sasuke keras, sebelum tertawa kencang.

"Screw you..." Umpat si Uchiha kesal, merabai punggungnya yang terasa terbakar dengan pelan-pelan.

Keduanya tiba di koridor loker, membuka masing-masing loker untuk mengambil seragam olah raga, Suigetsu berkata lirih, "Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya, Sasuke?"

Kaget pada kata-kata si gigi hiu, Sasuke membuka pintu lokernya lebar-lebar dan tidak menyadari surat-surat pink berhamburan keluar dari loker lalu menimpa badannya "Ua!" terjatuh ke atas lantai, Suigetsu yang tidak peduli pada penderitaannya segera tertawa keras.

"Ahahahaha! Watch out man! Ahaha!"

"Sial! Diam kau!" Sasuke menendang puluhan surat dari badannya, segera menarik keluar seragam olah raganya, ia berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Tidak peduli pada tumpukan surat pernyataan cinta yang teronggok pasrah di atas lantai.

Dan tawa Suigetsu masih menggema sebelum menerima pukulan keras si Uchiha tepat di ulu hati.

.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa hari beranjak malam dan sekolah sudah usai dari tadi, karena tenggelam oleh bayangan wajah Sasuke dalam ingatannya. Naruto dengan tergesa memasukkan buku tulisnya ke dalam tas dan beberapa buku pelajaran ke dalam kolong meja. Tidak peduli pada rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan, ia berhambur keluar kelas dan menusuri koridor sekolah.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Tanpa curiga, ia segera menoleh untuk menemui pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Ya? A-UHMP!" Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menabrak bibirnya dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan udara.

"Ah! St-op!" sepasang lengan kuat memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, seperti ular phyton saat membunuh mangsa. Saat berusaha berteriak, kesempatan itu malah di ambil si _molester _untuk memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk lepas, Naruto malah menemukan dirinya semakin terdorong ke arah dinding. Tangan si penyerang, merabai punggung dan dada sebelum menarik kemeja Naruto hingga kancingnya terlepas. Air liur menetes turun dari mulut ke dagu, si _Blonde _merasakan air mata menggumpal di balik matanya yang menutup karena ketakutan. Kesadaran semakin sirna, karena tidak ada cukup oksigen untuk otaknya.

Si penyerang mendorong salah satu kakinya ke selangkangan Naruto dengan kasar, hingga si _Blonde _melenguh hebat dalam ciumannya. Aaah... Tolong jangan biarkan ia sampai menyukai perlakuan ini...

Kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini...

"T-o... Hent-.."

"OI! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

DUAKK!

Oksigen kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan kencang, ia melebarkan mulutnya untuk menghisap udara sebanyak mungkin. Pandangannya terasa panas dan sangat kabur oleh air mata yang tumpah ruah membasahi pipinya, entah apa yang terjadi tetapi ia bersyukur semua ini sudah berakhir.

"Hei! Kau nggak apa-apa'kan?" lagi-lagi sepasang tangan meraih punggungnya, ia segera menjauh dengan ketakutan. Berusaha melindungi diri, dengan cara memeluk dirinya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Sialan! Dia lari lagi! Che!"

"Sudah-sudah Sasuke... Sekarang kita harus mengantar anak ini pulang... Atau melapor ke penjaga sekolah dulu? Nekat juga orang itu, ya."

Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Ia menaikkan pandangannya meski masih kabur untuk mencari-cari sosok si _Raven. _

Sungguhkah?

"Hei, _Blondie... Are you okay?_" Sasuke berjongkok, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh ujung kepala Naruto. Masih sedikit ketekutan dan gemetar, ia menemui pandangan Sasuke yang lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Oh, Tuhan... Siapa saja hentikan aku...

"S-senpai... A-aku menyukaimu..."

Apakah ini situasi yang tidak tepat?

Apakah kata-katanya cukup jelas?

"K-kau bercanda 'kan?"

**.**

**END of PART 1**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
